1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade grinder, and more particularly to a blade grinder for a gardening cutting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grindstone for a gardening cutting tool is used to grind and finish the blade of the gardening cutting tool when the blade is worn or rusted. However, the grinding angle between the blade of the gardening cutting tool and the grindstone cannot be controlled easily, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when grinding the blade of the gardening cutting tool, and thereby decreasing the grinding effect of the grindstone.